Recently, the demand for rechargeable batteries have been rapidly increasing as electronic products become portable. On the other hand, nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries have been improved as batteries for unpollutive electric vehicles, for which expanded future demand has attracted attention. In this way, the expanded demand for nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries is expected in future since the nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries are superior in characteristics to the conventional nickel-cadmium batteries as well as causing fewer environmental problems. However, a method of recovering reusable metals from used nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries has not yet been established. This is because the recovery through the conventional chemical processing costs more than the employment of new raw materials. Therefore, development of a method of recovering reusable metals from demand-expanding nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries is desired for environmental reasons as well.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of recovering reusable metals from nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries, wherein reusable metals can be recovered from nickel-hydrogen rechargeable batteries efficiently with low cost, and effectively as well in the aspects of recycling and environment.